


Язык цветов

by Netttle



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6318064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netttle/pseuds/Netttle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда слова не могут передать то, что ты чувствуешь, на помощь приходит язык цветов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Язык цветов

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Floriography](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5789215) by [eyesonly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesonly/pseuds/eyesonly). 



> переведено на Зимнюю битву для команды WTF Aidean 2016, перевод иллюстрирован коллажами.

  


  


_2011\. Сирень. Первые волнения любви._

Эйдан покрывает поцелуями шею Дина. Правая рука Дина запущена в кудри Эйдана. Оба втиснуты в небольшое пространство постели в трейлере Дина. 

— В Викторианской Англии придумали тайный язык цветов. 

— Какого черта ты говоришь о цветах, — бормочет Эйдан между поцелуями, оставляющими отметины на остро очерченном подбородке Дина. 

Дыхание Эйдана — мята и табак. Привкус сладковатого дыма, присущий только ему.  
Мята. Добродетель. Табак. Исцеление. 

— Потому что ты напоминаешь мне мой сад. 

— Сад? Очень романтично, Дино. 

— Дикий, запущенный, прекрасный, требующий заботы, иначе он совсем зарастет. 

Эйдан целует его: мята и дым. 

— Молчи, Дин.   


_2012\. Лаванда. Безмятежность._

— И какой же букет ты бы мне подарил, используя этот язык? 

Они обедают в крошечном кафе в Веллингтоне. Потягивают пино нуар, их колени то и дело соприкасаются. 

— Лютик, ночная фиалка и цветы персикового дерева. 

Эйдан смеется, он изумлен молниеносному ответу. 

— Ты правда часто думаешь об этом? 

Дин улыбается, делает глоток вина, пожимает плечами. 

— Ну, так что же они означают? 

— Я ослеплен твоими чарами, твоим весельем. Пленен тобою. 

Широкая кривоватая улыбка, которую Дин получает в ответ, согревает его. 

— Однажды я подарю тебе идеальный букет. Когда разберусь со значениями. 

— Я буду ждать, — Дин тоже улыбается.   


_2013\. Гардения. Тайная любовь._

Они должны отдыхать в компании остальных актеров.  
Они должны выпивать и общаться.  
Они должны показываться на глаза и заботиться о своей репутации.  
Они должны хранить верность своим подругам.  
Они не должны лежать в объятиях друг друга в дешевой гостинице в Бостоне. 

— Какой цветок ты выбрал бы для нас, как символ? — шепчет Эйдан, приходя в себя после оргазма. 

— Дурман, дурье зелье. 

— Звучит что-то не очень. 

— Означает обман. 

Эйдан обдумывает значение. 

— Мне жаль, что нельзя быть более открытыми. 

— Все нормально. 

— Я просто не хочу, чтобы на меня нацепили ярлык «тот самый актер-гей». У меня намечено столько проектов. Не хочу все испортить. 

Дин награждает его невесомым поцелуем. 

— Ну что же, значит, ты будешь только моим, — шепчет Дин. 

— Хм, я тоже эгоист. Не хочу тебя ни с кем делить. 

— Но делишь. Каждый миг делишь меня с ней. 

Эйдан задумчиво опускает взор. Все возможные варианты проносятся перед его карими глазами.  
Он встряхивает кудрявой головой. 

— Не сейчас. Еще не время.   


_2014\. Примула. Не могу жить без тебя._

— Ты сделал что? 

— Я сделал ей предложение. 

— О... 

— Эйдан, мне очень жаль. 

— С чего бы тебе жалеть? Она твоя девушка, я — всего лишь любовник. 

— Знаешь что? Да как ты можешь? Черт, как ты смеешь так говорить? Я спрашивал тебя, Эйдан, я мог оставить ее, но ты сказал «нет». **Ты** решил, что я испорчу твою карьеру. Ты решил, что мы снова будем жить на противоположных концах света. Ты думал, я сяду и буду ждать, пока твои пятнадцать минут славы не закончатся, чтобы ты мог вернуться в мои объятья? 

— Ты любишь ее? 

— Что за глупый вопрос, Эйд? Конечно люблю. Она чудесная женщина, ты же знаешь. 

— Ты рассказывал ей о языке цветов? 

Дин раздраженно вздыхает: 

— Нет. 

— Есть ли цветок, который означает «я облажался?». Цветок, который скажет, что я мудак, но до сих пор влюблен в тебя? 

— Мне пора, Эйдан. Всего хорошего, — Дин вешает трубку с той окончательностью, которая ощутима, как удар.   


_2015\. Нарцисс. Безответная любовь._

Он сидит в номере гостиницы во Франкфурте, когда раздается звонок. 

— Привет, это Эйдан. 

— Я знаю, у меня есть определитель номера. 

— Как дела в галерее? 

— Нормально. 

— Все в порядке? 

— Просто устал. Напряжен. Джетлаг изматывает. 

— Сара не с тобой? 

— Нет, у нее на этой неделе кое-какие семейные мероприятия. 

— Мне жаль, друг. 

Дин вздыхает, поднимается и начинает мерить номер шагами с телефоном у уха. 

— Как там съемки «Полдарка»? 

— О, хорошо, да, все хорошо. Доснимаем кое-что в студии. Давно с тобой не говорил, просто захотел узнать, как ты там.

Дин поглаживает бороду и кивает, как будто Эйдан может это видеть. 

— Мы планируем устроить свадьбу в начале года. Без конца общаюсь с декораторами, рестораторами, флористами. Куча всяких дел навалилась. 

Эйдан на миг умолкает. 

— Так какие у тебя там будут цветы? 

— Сара хочет обычные полевые. Маргаритки, циннии... 

Дину кажется, что он видит, как Эйдан пренебрежительно морщит нос. 

— Ну, они тоже вроде милые. 

— Это все — для нее, Эйдан. Я просто киваю и соглашаюсь. Так делают все женихи.

Эйдан тихонько смеется. Дин не может разобрать, это искренний смех или за ним прячется горечь. 

— Так что, продаешь там что-нибудь? 

— Да, много старых работ, примерно 2013 года. 

— Значит, и мои фотографии продашь? — Дин слышит по голосу, что Эйдан улыбается. 

— Ага, типа того. Я же говорил, что неплохо заработаю на тебе, Тернер, — легко отшучивается Дин. 

— Желаю тебе успеха, Дино. У тебя все будет отлично. Как-нибудь еще поболтаем? 

— Ну да. Спасибо, Эйд. 

Дин отправляется в галерею, общается и с покупателями, и с поклонниками.  
Разговор с Эйданом все еще свеж в памяти, хотя Дин и пытается спровадить эти мысли на задний план, делая все возможное, чтобы быть нейтральным и собранным. 

Одна из сотрудниц галереи подходит к нему. К ее уху прижат мобильный. 

— Мистер О'Горман, с нами по телефону связался покупатель, которого интересует лот номер 47. Сумма, предложенная им, значительно превышает первоначальную цену. Вы согласны принять предложение? 

— О... Да, конечно. Очень хорошо, — Дин кивает, он слегка обескуражен. 

Это черно-белый снимок, на котором изображен Эйдан с сигаретой. Ну, у Эйдана тьма поклонников. Видимо, богатых и претендующих на любовь к искусству тоже хватает.  
Когда транзакция завершена, Дин спрашивает галеристку: 

— У вас есть данные о покупателе? 

— Нет, покупатель пожелал остаться неизвестным, но он оставил псевдоним.

— Какой? 

— «Дождевая лилия». 

Поблагодарив ее, Дин возвращается в толпу. Он продает еще несколько работ, но все его мысли занимает анонимный покупатель. 

Он вспоминает значение, почти дойдя до гостиницы. 

Зефирантес, «дождевая лилия». Я должен искупить свои грехи, я люблю тебя и никогда не забуду. 

_Есть ли цветок, который означает «я облажался?». Цветок, который скажет, что я мудак, но до сих пор влюблен в тебя?_   


_2016\. Календула. Боль и скорбь._

— Какого черта? Что ты здесь делаешь, Эйдан? 

До свадьбы осталось всего несколько дней, а на пороге его новозеландского дома стоит бывший возлюбленный. 

— Я знаю, что не смогу присутствовать на свадьбе, поэтому решил заскочить заранее. 

— Ты так говоришь, как будто проезжал мимо и просто решил «заскочить», но ты живешь на другом краю мира! 

— Мне уйти? 

— Было бы мерзко с моей стороны прогонять тебя, не так ли. Входи. Сары нет, она на посиделках с подружками. 

Эйдан идет за ним в дом. Из вещей у него лишь рюкзак за спиной. Длинные рукава свитера закатаны до локтей, волосы, пусть и стали короче, все такие же кудрявые и неуправляемые. 

— Забыл, что у нас сейчас лето? 

— Честно говоря, в Лондоне, Нью-Йорке и Эл-Эй холодрыга. 

Дин качает головой, тихо посмеиваясь. 

Они стоят в кухне. В руках — по чашке воды. Несказанные слова разделяют, будто барьер. 

— Прости, но усы ужасны, — Эйдан заговаривает первым, выбирая для этого самый прямолинейный подход. 

— Я их не выбирал. И скоро сбрею. Перед свадьбой. 

Эйдан кивает, эти слова заставляют его напрячься. 

— Зачем ты здесь, Эйд? 

— Ты разозлишься, если я скажу, что прилетел не дать тебе совершить крупнейшую ошибку в твоей жизни? Прилетел, чтобы вернуть тебя? 

— Эйдан, этому не бывать. 

— Прошу тебя, Дин... Я знаю, что все испортил. Я знаю, что поступал, как последний мудак. Мне плевать на карьеру, я просто хочу, чтобы мы снова были вместе. 

— Ты бы мог позвонить, и я сэкономил бы тебе прорву времени. Я ее люблю, Эйдан, и не брошу. Я не брошу ее, как бросил меня ты. 

Эйдан вздрагивает от жестокости этих слов. 

Дин до сих пор не может поверить, что ему удается превращаться из греческого бога в обиженного щенка за считанные секунды. 

— Мне очень жаль, Дин. 

— Я знаю. 

Несколько мгновений они оба молчат. 

— Ты еще любишь меня? 

Дин смотрит в покрасневшие глаза Эйдана. 

— Да, и в этом весь ужас ситуации. Мне бы возненавидеть тебя. Вычеркнуть из своей жизни. Но я не могу. Помнишь, я когда-то сказал, что ты напоминаешь мне мой сад? Теперь мой сад — это огромный кусок земли в пригороде. Я не знаю, где он начинается, где заканчивается. Где-то есть ухоженные участки с роскошными клумбами, где-то все заросло сорняками и увито лианами, и у меня больше нет ни сил, ни желания бороться с ними. Я люблю тебя, Эйдан, но больше так не могу. Прости. 

Эйдан кивает, потупившись, смахивает влагу со щеки тыльной стороной ладони. 

Дин притягивает его к себе и молча обнимает. Эйдан льнет к нему, как гибкая плеть плюща.  
Плющ. Верность и привязанность.  
Губы Дина на короткий миг касаются губ Эйдана. В этом поцелуе нет страсти или любовного томления, в нем утешение и искренность.  
Эйдан молча подхватывает свой рюкзак. Их пальцы переплетены. 

— Дождевая лилия... Это же был ты? 

Эйдан кивает. 

— Странно вешать собственную фотографию на стену, но я не вижу на ней себя. Только тебя. 

Дин грустно улыбается. 

— Хорошего тебе полета.

— Хорошей тебе свадьбы. 

Эйдан уезжает. А день свадьбы приближается быстрее, чем Дин ожидал. 

Он сбривает усы, он облачается в смокинг. Брат приносит вазу с букетом сине-пурпурных цветов. 

— Цветы для вас с Сарой. Только что доставили. 

Он ставит вазу с цветами на стол, подальше. 

— Кто прислал? 

— Не знаю, на карточке просто написано «Поздравляю!»

Дин смотрит на цветы и делает резкий вдох, когда узнает их. 

— Дин, ты готов? 

Дин быстро кивает: 

— Да, идем. 

Дин идет рядом с братом на церемонию, и впереди у него вся жизнь. 

Он заключит брак с женщиной своей мечты на прекрасной церемонии в собственном поместье, в кругу семьи и друзей.  
И все же он никак не может выбросить из головы этот букет ипомеи, оставленный в доме... Это напоминание о том, как все могло бы сложиться. 

Пурпурный вьюнок. Потерянная любовь.   



End file.
